Her One Wish
by SomeFanFicGuy
Summary: Timmy's mom has been sexually starved for a long time now, can Cosmo and Wanda help her?


**Timmy's mom X Stranger**

One day in Timmy's house, Cosmo and Wanda were upstairs in Timmy's. They're both on Timmy's bed kissing and giggling. Timmy is on a school field trip for 2 weeks so and his dad is on a business trip for over a month. Leaving Cosmo and Wanda alone but also Timmy's mom has been left completely alone.  
But then again whether Timmy's father was there or not Timmy's mom was lonely anyways (This is getting annoying...for the sake of this fanfic we'll say Timmy's moms name is 'Linda' and the dad's is...'Gerald' :P First names that popped into my head). Linda makes herself a cup of coffee and sighs, she walks upstairs and hears moaning coming from Timmy's room, she giggles and shakes her head "That boy forever leaving his porn on" she says and walks by, oblivious to the fact that it's actually Cosmo and Wanda having sex in Timmy's bed.

Timmy's mom decides to watch a romantic movie, soon she comes across a sex scene. She watches as the man and woman have hot and passionate sex. It brings tears to her eyes, Gerald never made love to her like that, in fact, after Timmy was born Linda pretty much became sexually starved.  
Meanwhile Cosmo and Wanda had just finished having sex when they heard the quiet sobbing coming from down the hall. They both crept down the hall and looked through the crack in Linda's bedroom to find her sitting in her bed sobbing softly. "Aw, we should help her" whispers Wanda "But we don't know what's wrong" Cosmo replies. "I just want a man to pleasure me!" Timmy's mom cries out. Cosmo and Wanda grin at each other. They wave their wands then stand there waiting to see Linda's reaction.

There is a knocking on the door. Linda sighs and throws off her blankets. "Who is it now?" she whispers and wipes away her tears. She goes down the stairs and opens the door, standing there is a six foot two muscular black, shirtless man. He smiles down at her "Well hello there sweetie" he says. She stands there not being able to make words. She just stares up into his eyes then down at his abs then down to his crotch, being covered by a pair of jeans. "C..come...come on in" she says welcoming him in and standing away from the door. As he walks in she looks at his ass and grins wider, she licks her lips and closes the door.

As soon as the front door closes Linda pushes him against the wall and starts kissing him, he smirks and puts his hands on her sides kissing her back. "What would your husband think you bad girl?" he says still smirking and rubbing her ass. "I don't care" she whispers and kisses his chest. He chuckles "Get this nice big ass upstairs baby" he says and squeezes then spanks her ass. She giggles and blushes slightly 'Yes sir' she winks at him and sexily walks upstairs. They both go into the bedroom. Linda sits on the bed and looks up at the stranger, not asking his name, frankly she doesn't care.

He smirks. He undoes his belt and drops it on the floor, he stands in front of her "You know what to do baby" he says to her with his big deep voice. She nods, she pulls down his jeans and is greeted with his huge crotch and bulge. She cups his crotch into her hand teasingly and he moans "Come on baby" he whispers and pushes her face into his crotch, she sniffs and licks, taking in the aroma and manly scent his cock and balls are giving off. "I love it" she says muffled. He chuckles He pulls her face off of his crotch and pulls off his underwear. He rubs his cock against her lips. She moans and instantly starts sucking him, quickly deepthroating him about a minute later. "yeah, that's a good girl" he whispers and puts his hands on the back of her head and starts thrusting into her mouth.

She doesn't even gag or hesitate, she just keeps sucking his cock and playing with his balls. He pulls out of her mouth a while later and grins "You're good baby. Now I want a different set of lips wrapped around my cock" he chuckles naughtily, so does she. She quickly rips off her clothes down to her panties, her boobs, big round and soft, on display, she massages them as she lays on her back looking over at him. "What are you waiting for handsome?" she asks with a grin. He smirks and slowly pulls off her panties, he admires her sweet tight pussy then he stands up straight again and rubs his cock up and down her pussy teasingly. "Come on big boy! Nail me!" she begs. He smirks "I love a woman who begs" he slams into her. She screams in pleasure.

She pulls him down on top of her, their naked skin touching and they both moan "You're so tight baby" he says sliding his hand under her to grab her ass as he thrusts harder. This whole time she is LOVING the treatment she is getting from this big strong stranger.

He gets her in the doggy position and pulls on her hair as he thrusts into her pussy again. "Come on baby, I know your husband doesn't please you nearly enough. Tell me...how good does THIS feel compared to him?" he asks, when saying the word 'this' he thrusts harder. She moans gripping the sheets "You're everything and he's nothing" she cries out. "you're so damn good!"

He chuckles then grunts "Oh fuck yeah, I'm cumming" he whispers. "Get on your knees, I want you to taste my juices in that sweet mouth of yours" they both smirk at each other. She does as shes told, he starts to stroke himself over Linda's mouth. She licks him playfully every so often. She starts sucking his balls to 'help him along' He grunts "Oh fuck,...HERE IT COMES!" he shouts and cums on Linda's face, somehow this makes Linda cum very hard too. She falls back on the bed, falling asleep. When she wakes up the man is gone. She giggles and lays back thinking about everything she just experienced. She starts to rub her pussy thinking about it all. "Please come back soon, my sexy stranger" she whispers.

"Oh he'll be back soon enough baby, you can count on it" Cosmo says looking through a crack in the door, he just finished cumming in his pants, he was watching the entire thing and touching himself. Little does he know, Wanda is RIGHT behind him.

**Wanna know what happens next? If I get enough good reviews, you will ;). Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
